


This Love is Ours

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: The Sanvers Love Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie love their baby girl, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Family Fluff, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, Support, kids can be so mean, lgbtq families, lots and lots of love, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Jamie is off to school! Alex and Maggie are sure their little bear will excel in her new school until Jamie comes home with teary eyes and a note.WARNING: TOOTH ROTTING, HEART MELTING, WARM AND FUZZY FAMILY FLUFF!!





	This Love is Ours

Jamie had been in preschool for almost two weeks and as far Alex and Maggie could tell she was loving every minute of it, she was excited when Maggie woke her up with kisses and tickle monster kisses, she was smiling the whole car ride over and she always seemed eager to run and play with the other kids after hugging and kissing Maggie goodbye. As far as Alex could tell she was having fun because Jamie would come running to her at the end of the school day with a huge grin and a handful of pictures she’d drawn or painted. Yes things seemed perfect, Jamie liked school and was handling the transition of not having Alex and Maggie around all the time rather well making the two women happy and very proud of their little bear cub until the end of Monday’s school day.

Alex had just walked into the classroom to pick her daughter up but as she looked around she couldn’t see Jamie playing with the other kids. Upon a little more observation she found the three year old sitting in a bean bag chair holding her purple and black Batgirl backpack to her chest. Raising a brow Alex made her way over kneeling at her daughter’s side gently tucking her espresso brown hair behind her ear.

“What's the matter cub?”

Jamie looked at her mother with watery eyes and a trembling lip before raising her arms making Alex’s heart break a bit as she scooped the girl up holding her close.

“It’s okay baby. Hey guess what, _mamma_ is in outside waiting with Juno and Gertrude, you want to go walk Juno?”

Jamie sniffled clinging to Alex’s leather jacket but nodded making the agent smile a little.

“Okay let's go then.”

She grabbed her daughter’s backpack and was about to leave the room when Jamie’s teacher’s voice stopped her at the door.

“Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer wait please!”

Alex stopped and watched as the strawberry blonde teacher walked over taking a folded paper from her clipboard.

“This is Jamie’s weekly update, just a little note to show you and your wife how she is doing in terms of what we are learning and her social behaviors.”

Alex took the paper and tucked it into her back pocket smiling at the teacher.

“Thank you, can you say bye to Miss Johnson?”

Jamie looked at the teacher and gave a small wave goodbye before nuzzling herself into Alex’s shoulder.

“Go mommy.”

Alex raised a brow at the mumbled words but smiled at Miss Johnson before leaving the room. When she reached the playground she found Maggie sitting on a bench while Juno and Gertrude stood in front of her wagging their tails happily. Jamie noticed the dogs as they got close and wiggles in Alex’s hold.

“Down pease Mommy.”

Alex smiled setting the girl on her feet then watching as she ran to first Maggie tackling her in a hug that earned a laugh and a return hug from the detective before the tyke moved to Juno hugging the huskie around the neck with one arm and petting Gertrude, their golden lab, with the other hand. Alex went to Maggie’s side her look of concern still in her eyes making Maggie rub her arm.

“What’s the matter babe?”

Alex pulled the note from her back pocket.

“Jamie’s teacher gave me this as we were leaving, supposedly it’s a weekly update on how Jamie is doing but I didn’t see her give any to the other parents.”

Maggie raised a brow taking the note.

“Think it means somethings wrong?”

Alex shrugged looking down at Jamie as the girl grabbed the middle of Juno’s orange leash and gently tugged making Maggie’s wrist move.

“I don’t know but I can guess yes because she was upset when I picked her up. Baby don’t pull on the leash like that you’ll hurt _mamma’s_ wrist.”

Jamie poured but stopped tugging making Maggie sigh and hand the note back before slipping the end of Juno’s leash off her wrist and handing it to Jamie.

“We’ll look into it when we get home. Now hold on tight _piccola cucciola_. Juno easy.”

Alex watched as Jamie smiled and Juno wagged his tail happily walking slow enough he wasn’t pulling Jamie and she could keep up easily, Gertrude matched his pace as they began walking with Maggie holding the retriever’s purple leash in hand and her arm encircled by Alex’s arm as they walked side by side. When they arrived home Maggie unhooked the dogs and let them run into the house with Jamie close behind squealing happily, the detective moved to the kitchen island and took off her badge setting it on the island top before leaning on the surface looking at Alex.

“So what’s the note say?”

Th DEO agent took the paper from her pocket and walked over to join her wife sitting across the island in one of the bar stools as she opened the letter reading it over her brows slowly knitting together.

“It says that Jamie has been pulling away from interacting with the other kids and she’s become very shy and she doesn’t want to vocalize. Any time they put her in a group activity she finds a way to do the task herself and she will only talk if it’s unavoidable like reciting her ABC’s or asked to answer a question at circle time. She’s even been avoiding kids at play time and having crying episodes.”

Maggie felt her heart sink as Alex put the note down and rested her head in her hands. Walking around the counter Maggie wrapped her arms around her wife rubbing her back.

“Hey it’s okay babe, I’m sure it’s nothing you know how kids are they have their moods too.”

Alex raised her eyes to meet her wife’s.

“I know that Mags but it’s Jamie, she is never soft spoken heck you’ve seen her give LENA a stare down and told Kara she was being stupid when she was scared to ask Lena to marry her! That child has no filter in her to be soft spoken!”

Maggie nodded because Alex had a point, there were many cases Jamie simply said exactly what was on her mind when the opportunity came up.

“Okay maybe we should talk to her about this, she’s a smart girl so I’m sure she’ll tell us why she’s doing this at school.”

Alex nodded kissing Maggie’s cheek before getting to her feet, towing off her boots, and slipping off her jacket before moving to the couch sitting down with a smile as Maggie copied her and snuggled up to her side.

“Jamie can you come here please.”

Hearing her mother call for her Jamie quickly grabbed her plushy lion, Buzz, and her plushy otter, Otto, before going to the living room looking at her mothers on the couch.

“Yes mommy?”

Alex smiled softly opening her arms making Jamie smile and quickly climb into her lap before settling herself between the pair so she was in both their laps smiling brightly as Alex kissed her head. Once everyone was comfy Alex tucked her daughter’s hair behind her ear pausing to gently stroke her cheek.

“Jamie sweetheart can we talk?”

Jamie looked up her mahogany brown eyes meeting Alex’s her smile still bright.

“Sure mommy! What ‘bout?”

Alex glanced at Maggie then back at Jamie as her wife nodded.

“About school.”

Suddenly Jamie’s smile vanished and her little brow furrowed as she curled in on herself holding Buzz and Otto close.

“I in trouble mommy?”

Alex shook her head quickly.

“No baby! You’re not in trouble I promise, _mamma_ and me were just wondering why you stopped playing with the other kids and why you were upset today.”

Jamie sniffled and didn’t answer for a moment but when she did her voice was small and muffled by her plushies.

“They tease me.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before Maggie put a hand on her daughter’s head gently scratching her scalp.

“Why do they tease you Jamie?”

The girl whines and pushed her plushies away in favor of standing in Alex’s lap wrapping an arm around her neck while the other was reached out to hold Maggie’s finger.

“Cause they says we ain’t a real family.”

Maggie felt her anger bubble up but she pushed it down leaning in and kissing Jamie’s cheek.

“Why aren’t we a real family _Tesoro_?”

Jamie sniffled again as Alex wrapped her arms around the child holding her close feeling her heart break even more knowing their daughter was going through this pain already at a young age.

“C-cause I ain’t gots a daddy.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before the latter carefully pulled Jamie away from Alex and held her close while Alex kissed her tears away holding her hand.

“Okay now _piccola cucciola_ I want you to listen very close okay?”

Jamie nodded squeezing Alex’s hand as she looked at Maggie.

“Not all families are the same right? Not everyone has a mommy and a daddy, some kids have a lot of siblings and some kids don’t have any siblings, some kids have grandparents they see all the time and some have ones they can’t see because they’ve gone away to heaven and there are families like ours with kids that have two mommies or two daddies.”

Alex nodded rubbing her thumb over Jamie’s hand making her daughter look at her still crying a little.

“And it doesn’t matter who is in your family as long as there is love and the parents love their baby then it’s a family. It’s not the people that make it Family it’s the love and you Jamie Lyra Danvers-Sawyer are loved so so so much there aren’t words to say how much.”

Jamie sniffled but her smile returned a little as she looked between her mothers.

“W-we are a family?”

Alex and Maggie both nodded before cuddling their toddler close each kissing a cheek.

“Yes cub we are a family, a little different from other families but still a family because me and _mamma_ love you so so sooo much.”

Maggie placed another kiss to Jamie’s cheek before kissing Alex’s head.

“That’s right Jamie so tomorrow if those kids pick on you again and say we aren’t a real family tell them they are wrong because your mommies love you and that’s what matters, love makes the family not the people.”

Jamie smiled happily snuggling closer to Alex and Maggie her tears finally stopping.

“Love makes us family!”

Alex and Maggie smiled at each other before sharing a soft kiss over Jamie’s head settling in to just cuddle as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun with Languaes!
> 
> Mamma = Mother (Italian)
> 
> piccola cucciola = little cub (Italian)
> 
> Tesoro = treasure


End file.
